Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${6x-6y = 6}$ ${x = 5y-3}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $5y-3$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${6}{(5y-3)}{- 6y = 6}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $30y-18 - 6y = 6$ $24y-18 = 6$ $24y-18{+18} = 6{+18}$ $24y = 24$ $\dfrac{24y}{{24}} = \dfrac{24}{{24}}$ ${y = 1}$ Now that you know ${y = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 5y-3}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 5}{(1)}{ - 3}$ $x = 5 - 3$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 1}$ into $\thinspace {6x-6y = 6}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${6x - 6}{(1)}{= 6}$ ${x = 2}$